The use of contraband communication devices within controlled-environment facilities poses a risk to facility security, an avenue for continued criminal activity for inmates, and additionally a loss in revenues for facility operators and administration. Inmates may obtain access to contraband devices through many different sources. Family and friends are a potential source. Similarly, facility staff may be a potential source of contraband devices. For example, there have been past instances of inmates, or associates of inmates, paying a member of prison staff to smuggle a contraband communication device, such as a cell phone, into the facility.
Inmates may use the contraband communication device to circumvent facility communication systems, which are often monitored. For example, an inmate may use a contraband cell phone to contact gang affiliates in an attempt to direct further criminal activity from within the facility. In another example, an inmate may use a contraband smartphone or tablet device to access illegal images, including images of child pornography. In another example, an inmate may use the contraband communication device to contact friends and family in an effort to avoid payment of communications fees. Many other illegal or illicit acts may be perpetrated by use of contraband communication devices.
During the course of the communications, inmates may make incriminating admissions, commit further criminal acts, conspire to commit further criminal acts, or leave a trail of incriminating data. Ordinarily, these actions and admissions may be monitored by facility communication systems and investigators. By circumventing the facility communication system, however, it may not be possible to monitor such activities.
Additionally, facilities typically make use of revenues derived from an inmate's use of facility communication systems to operate, update, and maintain the facility communications system. When an inmate circumvents the facility communication systems, financial revenue is lost, which could otherwise benefit the facility and other inmates and administration thereof.